What Andy Heard
by dibdab4
Summary: Follow up to "An Old Scottish Tradition." Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes have taken a big step, but does the staff already know?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow-up (as it turns out) to "An Old Scottish Tradition." A few reviewers kindly asked that I continue on in regards to how the staff reacts to the news of the aforementioned "tradition" (I recommend you read the other story first if you have the time and inclination), as well as how the wedding night continues, and thus was born "What Andy Heard." **

**I am continually amazed at the quality of writing and creativity among you Chelsie shippers. This is a fairly new hobby/obsession for me and you have been more than kind with your reception of what I have offered. Thank you so, so much…**

* * *

The servant's hall was quiet in spite of the fact that the arbiters of the downstairs were still away. Only the staff members awaiting the return of the family from their dinner at Dower House remained, the rest having been sent up for an early night by Mrs. Patmore. A warm fire blazed as Andy and Thomas played a game of cards while Miss Baxter knitted as Daisy and Mrs. Patmore pored over a film magazine.

The door creaked loudly as Anna slipped in, her arrival quickly noted by two very anxious cooks.

"We thought you might be Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes." Mrs. Patmore couldn't hide her disappointment at finding it was only the lady's maid.

Anna smiled warmly as she removed her hat and coat, "Sorry to disappoint you, Mrs. Patmore. I waited until Mr. Bates fell back asleep. The family aren't back from the Dowager's are they?"

Mrs. Baxter suddenly appeared behind Daisy and Mrs. Patmore, "No sign of them yet."

Anna sighed in relief, "Good. And Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are still away on their long day? I wonder what they might be up to..."

Daisy motioned for Anna to move closer as she gleefully whispered, "Something's up. Mr. Carson was acting very funny this morning and Mrs. Hughes asked us to save him a piece of his favorite pudding. We think they are sweethearts."

"Shhh, Daisy!" Mrs. Patmore scolded. "Not here. Let's step into the kitchen and I'll make a fresh pot of tea."

The foursome quickly shuffled into the kitchen, crowding around the end of the long table at the end of the room nearest the stove as Mrs. Patmore filled the kettle.

"What do you mean Mr. Carson was acting funny this morning?" Anna put her hand on Daisy's arm as she and Miss Baxter waited intently for an answer.

"Mrs. Patmore saw him. He stopped outside her sitting room door and was patting down his hair and pulling on his waistcoat like he does before he goes upstairs to serve."

"And he near jumped six feet when I called out and told him she wasn't in," the small woman smiled brightly as she stuck her head into the gathering.

"They have seemed…different since Christmas," the usually reticent Miss Baxter remarked as the other women nodded in agreement.

Anna looked at Mrs. Patmore, "And she hasn't said anything to you?"

"Not a word. As a matter of fact I feel like she might be avoiding me. What about you?" She returned the question to Anna.

"Now that you mention it she has seemed…less available."

"That's it…" Mrs. Patmore shook her head in agreement. "…less available. And when I have tried to talk to either of them, they are shut up in one of their offices talking about their rental property."

Miss Baxter spoke up again, "Anna, when you and Mr. Bates started courting, do you remember how you were around everyone else?"

Anna smiled; Miss Baxter's implication very clear. "We spent every moment we could away with our heads together. It was as if no one else around us existed." The kettle having now boiled, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy set about making fresh cups of tea for everyone as Anna continued, "It doesn't seem such a strange thing really- Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. They have always seemed like a couple to me, bickering like married people and taking care of things like parents."

"I can't imagine one without the other." Miss Baxter added.

Mrs. Patmore passed the women their tea as Daisy opened a tin that held shortbread, the small red head chiming in with, "Mr. Carson without Mrs. Hughes? That would be like…"

"Like a bear without honey."

The four women whipped around to see Mr. Barrow leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and his head cocked at an angle.

"None of your nastiness now, Mr. Barrow." Mrs. Patmore gave the under butler a stern look.

Thomas opened his mouth to comment, but was momentarily distracted by the appearance of the tall new footman beside him before he answered, "I intend no nastiness, Mrs. Patmore. I mean what I say." His words surprised the women as he continued. "I think Mrs. Hughes has a calming effect on Mr. Carson. I would have far less skin on my hide if she hadn't intervened a time or two."

"Why are we talking about Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes?" The young footman's naiveté was as charming as his smile which was quickly returned by both Thomas and Daisy.

"We think they might be sweethearts." Daisy cheeks burned a bright red as she made the omission.

"They are."

The young man received a collected look of surprise from the other staff members.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Barrow earnestly prodded as the young man's ears turned bright red.

"Well, remember how you said they were standing next to you and then disappeared right before Lady Mary sang on Christmas Eve and you joked that they were off to find some mistletoe?"

"Yes, but I was only joking..." Thomas ignored the disgruntled face of the ginger cook. "…and they weren't gone long."

Andy smiled and shook his head, "I think it must have been long enough because after they came back and we finished with the singing, I was picking up punch glasses and had stepped behind one of the big plants at the far end of the room and I heard them talking."

"What did they say, Andy?" Anna took a few steps towards the young man, her curiosity as piqued as everyone else's.

"I heard her ask him if he wanted to wait and tell his Lordship about their engagement after Mr. Branson left for America."

"Their engagement?!" Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, and Thomas all shouted together.

Thomas shook his head in amazement, "And you didn't think to mention this to anyone?"

"I thought it wasn't my place to mention it. It is their news to tell. I wish I hadn't said anything."

"You could take a page out of his book, Thomas." Mrs. Patmore and Thomas exchanged scowls as Anna and Miss Baxter fought to keep grins at bay.

Andy ran his hand nervously though his hair. "Please don't say I said anything. I don't want to upset Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes."

Anna placed a gentle hand on Andy's arm, "You kept this to yourself for two weeks, Andy. That is admirable given the talk that goes on down here."

Mr. Molesley suddenly called down the servant's stairwell, "The car is pulling up."

Thomas and Andy each ran for their coats before making their way to the foyer to receive the returning family.

Once again a foursome, the women couldn't help but erupt in quick, cheerful chatter knowing their time to discuss the news would be brief with the arrival of the family. Speculation as to how Mr. Carson had made his proposal and how Mrs. Hughes may have reacted rang through the kitchen.

Mrs. Baxter calmed them down with a motion of her hands as she turned her attention to Mrs. Patmore. "Do you think Lord and Lady Grantham will keep them on even if they are married?"

Mrs. Patmore took a moment to consider her answer. "There are homes in London that have married heads of staff and I think Lady Mary would put up quite a fight to keep Mr. Carson. Her Ladyship thinks so highly of Mrs. Hughes, as well. No," she shook her head, "I don't think they would let them go."

Anna's face fell as she countered, "But they might want to retire now. They've their property to manage and a place to live. Mr. Carson isn't a young man anymore. Would you blame them if they wanted to retire?"

Mrs. Patmore shook her head sadly as she admitted, "No. I wouldn't blame them."

Miss Baxter gave the small cook a gentle pat on the back as she looked at Anna, "We had better head up."

"Of course. If they get back before we come down, you can't let on that you know, Mrs. Patmore. You either, Daisy." Anna's words were kind, but serious.

"Of course not." Daisy took Mrs. Patmore's hand as she noticed a tear escape the corner of the woman's eye. "We won't say a thing, Anna."

The two cooks watched the ladies maids disappear into the stairwell before returning to the kitchen.

"I don't think they will retire, Mrs. Patmore. Not right away, anyway. Mr. Carson wouldn't leave us with Mr. Barrow would he?"

"Are you trying to make me cry harder, Daisy?" Mrs. Patmore smiled through her tears as she wiped her cheeks with her apron.

Daisy quickly made a sweep of the servant's hall to collect various cups, saucers and plates to wash, Mrs. Patmore having sent the scullery maids to bed for an early night. They continued their discussion over the clanging dishes and running water.

"I think it is lovely, Mrs. Patmore. Do you think they'll have a wedding?"

"Of course! I can't imagine Mr. Carson not doing everything as proper as possible."

Daisy smiled, "Do you think he has kissed her?"

Mrs. Patmore couldn't help but laugh at the sweet young woman and her romantic notions. "It took him more than twenty years to realize he wanted to marry her. I doubt he has even held her hand, much less kissed her."

"Oh." Daisy couldn't hide her disappointment. "Well, then… do you think they are just getting married because they bought a property together? Is it a marriage of convenience?'

"A what?"

"A marriage of convenience. You know, just to make things easier when one of them dies given that they own a property together. Like royalty…none of them married because they were in love. They married to protect their kingdoms or to increase their armies…"

"Is this what you have learned from your history books? I will have you know that Queen Victoria loved her Albert dearly. She was in mourning for him for most of her life."

"Well, she were lucky. Most of them married an ugly cousin or someone that they didn't know. Sometimes they didn't speak the same language as the person they married."

"Well, I know for a fact that they aren't cousins, nor are they ugly and Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes certainly speak the same language, Daisy. And, having known both of them as long as I have, I don't think either of them would marry out for convenience." Mrs. Patmore paused for a moment, a smile crossing her face. "He loves her, of that I have no doubt. I just think we should have had "You love her, you old goat" engraved on one of those silver platters so he could have seen it while he polished the silly thing and realized it sooner."

The business of doing dishes is a noisy one which is what led to neither Daisy, nor Mrs. Patmore hearing the arrival of the butler and housekeeper soon after they had commenced with their washing. The couple had stood still as statues as they listened to the two cooks discuss everything from whether or not they would have a wedding and whether it would be a marriage of convenience, to Queen Victoria and silver platters.

Mrs. Patmore had just turned off the water when a Scottish brogue sliced through the air, "I don't know how you know what you know, but to answer all your questions, we will have a wedding, although we are already married, we didn't marry to increase our army, and if anything were to happen to this _old goat_, I doubt I will be any more consolable than Queen Victoria, _and_ if you want to have something engraved on a platter, you can bloody well polish it yourself!"

Mrs. Carson turned on her heel and stormed into her sitting room as Mr. Carson remained standing still. Letting a few seconds pass after the sitting room door slammed, he finally spoke in a calm, but hushed voice. "We didn't think anyone knew we were engaged and I believe she wanted to tell you herself."

Mrs. Patmore's voice quivered, "No one knew anything until tonight, Mr. Carson. Andy had overheard you on Christmas Eve when you talked about whether to tell his Lordship before or after Mr. Branson left for America, but he had kept it to himself until tonight and he thought we all knew. He wasn't spreading gossip. Please know that. He has too much respect for both of you. We all do. We were just happy for you. Are happy for you…" She couldn't continue as a sob escaped her throat.

Daisy placed a hand on Mrs. Patmore's arm and handed her a handkerchief as she whispered, "Congratulations, Mr. Carson. We saved you a piece of apple tart."

Mr. Carson couldn't help but smile at the worried face of the young woman. "Thank you, Daisy. Why don't both of you get to bed and we will talk about this in the morning." Having watched the two women make a tearful exit, he took a deep breath before turning to the closed door of his new wife's sitting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking advantage of my lunch hour to get this posted. You guys are crazy sweet...**

* * *

Charles carefully opened the door, "Elsie?" He looked across the room to see her standing next to her desk, her back to him. "May I come in?"

She looked over her shoulder with a sad smile, "Of course. You don't have to ask, Charles."

He gently closed the door before taking a few steps towards her, "Are you all right?"

Her arms crossed as she turned to him, she huffed, "No! I am not all right. I am mad as a hornet. Of everyone, I thought Mrs. Patmore would have more consideration than to talk behind our backs."

Charles timidly reminded her, "She wasn't alone, Elsie. Daisy is just as guilty."

"But she's a silly girl who…"

"In whom you don't confide like Mrs. Patmore." He felt an overwhelming desire to take her in his arms as he watched her lip tremble, but this was new territory and he was still testing the waters. "I told her we would talk to her, to all of them in the morning."

Her voice shook with anger as she began to pace the middle of the floor, "How could they know? We were so careful, Charles. We never said a word in front of anyone!"

"Apparently Andy overheard us talking on Christmas Eve about whether to tell his Lordship about the engagement before or after Mr. Branson left for America, but according to Mrs. Patmore, he didn't say a word until tonight."

"He has known for two weeks and only just now said something?"

Charles allowed a small smile as he nodded. "I think that bodes rather well for our new footman the way news travels in this house."

Elsie let a small grin escape before her expression turned to one of confusion. "But why aren't you upset? This is precisely the kind of behavior you abhor, but you are so calm."

He placed his hand on her lower back, gingerly leading her to the small table at which they usually shared their evening sherry or wine. "They were going to find out anyway, Elsie." She sighed as she sat and began to wring her hands as Charles took the seat across from her. "And today was so…wonderful. I refuse to let anything upset me, especially silly chatter."

She ceased with her fidgeting as she reached across the table to stroke his cheek with her left hand. "When did you become the calm, cool and collected one, Mr. Carson?"

Having placed his hand over hers, he admitted, "I think it must have happened about four hours ago when I slipped this ring on your finger." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the band for the second time that night.

"I shouldn't have lashed out at them." Elsie brushed her thumb across his lips as she shook her head, "Today has been so perfect and I was so happy when we came in and..."

"And you wanted to tell her yourself. You wanted to see how happy should be when she found out, when they all found out."

"I did." She took a deep breath before asking, "So what do we do now?"

He suddenly stood, taking her hand as he crossed to her, his voice warm and steady, "We wait until we are sure everyone has gone to bed and then we go find a room in which to spend our wedding night."

Elsie's face flushed. She hadn't even considered that their return to the house would include anything but a shared kiss goodnight before they parted to sleep in their own rooms. Swallowing hard, she found she couldn't lift her gaze any further than his chest as she whispered, "You would like to…before the church? Before the banns are read?"

"You just told Mrs. Patmore yourself that we are married. Elsie. We agreed that when we made our vows they would be real and unbreakable. You are my wife and if you consent, I would like for us to spend our wedding night together."

She forced herself to look up at his face, finding it to be as serious as she had ever seen. Her eyes drifted back to the table's surface for a moment before returning to meet his kind, but expectant gaze. "I would like to spend our wedding night with you." The decision made, she stood and took his face in her hands, giving him the most passionate kiss he had ever received.


	3. Chapter 3

The small woman was inconsolable.

Daisy had patted her back, fetched her a cold compress and even poured her a dram of whiskey from the bottle that was kept in her bottom dresser drawer, but nothing would abate the cook's tears.

"She's never been this angry with me, Daisy, never. I don't think she's ever been this angry with anyone." Mrs. Patmore rocked back and forth, her mattress springs crying in counterpoint to her sobs.

"She'll be just as angry with me, Mrs. Patmore. She should be more so. I were the one who was asking you all those questions. Tell her it was all my fault."

"I won't. Mrs. Hughes is a very private person and I was practically shouting her business for all and sundry to hear." The cook paused long enough to blow her nose before wailing, "She's my friend, but I wasn't treating her like a friend. I'm no better than Thomas with my indiscretions."

Daisy jumped at the sound of a sudden knock at the door, but was relieved to find reinforcements in the forms of Anna and Miss Baxter on the other side.

Upon seeing Mrs. Patmore's emotional state, Anna quickly made her way to the bed and wrapped the crying woman in her arms. "We could hear you down the corridor, Mrs. Patmore. Whatever is it?"

Daisy spoke before Mrs. Patmore had a chance to calm down. "They came home. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes…well, Mr. and Mrs. Carson, now I suppose."

"What?" Miss Baxter quickly shut the door behind her as Anna reached out for Daisy's arm and pulled her onto the bed. "What do you mean Mr. and Mrs. Carson? I thought they were just engaged?"

Mrs. Patmore drew the women's attention by hiccupping for a breath before panting, "Daisy and I were talking about them as we were doing the washing up and we didn't know they had come in and they heard everything we said about them being engaged and had they even kissed and whether it were just because of the property and how kings and queens married just to build their arms and how sad Queen Victoria was when Albert died and how if we had only told Mr. Carson with a silver platter…" The more Mrs. Patmore rambled, the more emotional she became.

Anna and Miss Baxter exchanged confused looks before turning back to Daisy.

"What is she talking about Daisy?" Miss Baxter asked leaning towards the young woman.

Making a quick trip to the bureau, Daisy passed Mrs. Patmore her glass of whiskey before returning to the bed. "Like she said, we were doing the washing up and we didn't hear them come in over water and all the clanging of the dishes and I asked Mrs. Patmore if she thought they would have a wedding and whether or not she thought Mr. Carson had even kissed Mrs….Carson yet and she said she thought they would have a wedding with Mr. Carson being so proper and all, but she didn't think he had kissed her because it took him long enough just to realize he loved her and then I asked if it was a marriage of convenience because of their property, you know, like the kings and queens used to do so they could get more land or get more men for their armies, but Mrs. Patmore reminded me that Queen Victoria had loved her Prince Albert." Daisy paused long enough for Anna and Miss Baxter to exchange amused looks. "And then Mrs. Patmore said she was sure that Mr. Carson loved Mrs….Carson only it were too bad 'You love her, you old goat' wasn't engraved on one of those trays he polishes all the time so he would have realized it sooner and then we were finished with the dishes and Mrs. Hughes gave us a right dressing down."

Anna shook her head in amazement, "They heard you say all that?"

Daisy nodded as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Mrs. Baxter patted her hand, "But you said they are married? How do you know that?"

Mrs. Patmore had calmed down enough to answer. "Because when she was laying into us she said that they would have a wedding even though they are already married. She said it just like that, Mrs. Baxter."

Anna couldn't help but smile, "I know they went to Ripon today. They must have gone to the registrar's office. But why didn't they tell anyone? Not you, not Lady Mary..."

"You didn't say anything to Lady Mary did you. Anna? Or you to her Ladyship, Miss Baxter?"

Both women shook their heads as Anna answered, "Of course not."

"And Mr. Molesley attended to his Lordship didn't he?" The thought of Thomas spreading tales to their employer made Mrs. Patmore sick to her stomach.

Mrs. Baxter quickly assured her, "He did and he doesn't know a thing about the engagement. I was certain to talk to him before I went to her Ladyship's room and I he was unaware that anything was said downstairs."

"Well, at least that's a relief." Mrs. Patmore took a deep breath and managed her first small smile since her encounter in the kitchen.

"Do you know where they are now?"

Daisy shook her head, "She stomped into her sitting room and slammed the door."

"But what about Mr. Carson?" Anna looked between the two cooks. "You said Mrs. Hughes was upset with you, but what about Mr. Carson? Surely he had a thing or two to say."

"No." The little woman shook her head in amazement. "He didn't so much as raise an eyebrow, Anna. He just stood there until she had slammed her door and then he very quietly said he thought she was upset because she had wanted to be the one to tell us about their engagement and then I told him how Andy had told us, but that he didn't mean to and that he had kept it to himself since Christmas."

Anna nodded expectantly, "And that's when he got mad?"

"No!" Daisy quickly added. "He didn't get mad. I told him congratulations and that we had saved him a piece of the apple tart and he _smiled _at me and said we would talk about it tomorrow."

Anna and Miss Baxter exchanged looks of disbelief, each dumbfounded by the fact that Mrs. Hughes had been the one to react so vehemently, while the usually blustery Mr. Carson had remained calm.

Mrs. Patmore shook her head sadly, "She is so angry with me, Anna. I had no right to talk about her like that. To talk about them. What if she doesn't forgive me?"

Anna patted Mrs. Patmore's hand, "Shhh…of course she will forgive you. You are her friend and she loves you, Mrs. Patmore. I am sure she is just very tired from their big day and her temper got the better of her. It will be all right tomorrow."

The foursome sat quietly for a moment as they digested the events of the evening. It was Daisy who finally broke the silence by asking, "Where do you think they will sleep tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile back in the housekeeper's sitting room…**

Catching a breath from their heated kiss, Charles whispered into Elsie's ear, "Do you think an hour is a reasonable time to wait for everyone to be asleep?"

She leaned her head back and looked at him with a timid smile, "I should think so. I suppose we will each need to slip into our rooms for…our things." The exquisite activity of the previous minutes had momentarily distracted her from the fact that she had consented to share his bed; a fact that now filled her body with alternating waves of anxiety and excitement.

Holding her in his arms, Charles was quite aware of the tension that began to creep into Elsie's back and shoulder muscles. It wasn't that he was without anxiety. A flock of butterflies had invaded his insides as he contemplated the evening he had proposed, but his apprehension was tempered by a thought of the bottle of whiskey Elsie kept tucked away in a drawer. Giving her forehead a quick kiss, he released her from his embrace in order to fetch two glasses from the shelf before retrieving the brown bottle from its home in her desk.

Elsie looked on with a grateful smile as he poured a generous amount of the brown liquid into each small glass. "What better to toast our handfast than Scotch whiskey?"

Smiling, he glanced up to find the warm light of the nearby lamp casting shadows in a way that softened her lovely features. Passing her a glass, he raised his own, "To my beautiful wife and dearest friend and our new life together."

Elsie's chest swelled as her eyes began to tear. Fighting a quivering lip she offered, "To my wonderful husband whom I love very much and our new life together. Slainte."

"Slainte."

Clinking glasses, they each took a sip of the strong spirit, followed by a deep breath that seemed to enhance the liquor's influence upon their tense muscles and anxious brains.

"Goodness," Elsie laughed. "The whiskey is reminding me that we haven't eaten since late this morning."

Charles nodded in agreement, his head slightly swimming after his second swallow. "Daisy said they had saved me a piece of apple tart. Would you like me to get it?"

Elsie smiled at the memory of her request to the young cook earlier in the day. "I won't eat your pudding, Charles, but I wouldn't turn down a biscuit or two."

Charles stuck his head out the door to search for any signs of life. He knew Anna would eventually pass through the corridor on her way home, but neither saw nor heard any sign of the lady's maid. He was back in the sitting room within two minutes with a plate containing his large portion of tart, along with two forks and a variety of biscuits for Elsie, as well as a carafe of water under his arm. "I don't know about you, but if we drink nothing but whiskey, I won't be able to make it upstairs."

Elsie tried not to blush at his reference to the rest of their evening as she helped him with the dishes. "This looks perfect."

"We'll have a proper wedding cake later, but for now, apple tart and short bread will have to suffice."

"Both of our favorites. I far prefer this to cake."

They had just cleaned the plate when Elsie heard the clip of heels approaching in the corridor. "Anna," she whispered as she nodded her head towards the door.

"She won't stop."

Elsie hesitated for a moment, but made the quick decision to cross to the door, opening it just as Anna was passing.

"Anna?"

The young woman gasped as she heard her name. "Mrs. Hughes, err…Mrs. uh….I left your keys on your desk."

Elsie offered Anna a warm smile as she closed the door behind her. "I found them, thank you. Is everything all right upstairs?"

Anna searched the housekeeper's face, unsure exactly how to answer. "Everything is well. Lady Mary said the family had a nice dinner with the Dowager. It was a fairly quiet day."

Elsie gave her a tender look, "Are Daisy and Mrs. Patmore all right?"

Anna looked away for a moment before admitting, "Mrs. Patmore is…worried. She said you are upset with her and she feels terrible about…speaking out of turn." Anna had always found Mrs. Hughes easy to talk to, but this exchange was proving to be an excruciating exercise. "She was beside herself, Mrs…"

"Call me whatever you wish, Anna."

Anna gratefully smiled as she mustered the courage to address the elephant in the corridor. "Mrs. Hughes, may I ask? Did you and Mr. Carson go to the registrar's office while you were in Ripon today?"

Elsie lifted her head, taking a hitched breath as she gathered her wits. "We did not go to the registrar's office. We went to Mr. Goodwyn's to fetch her Ladyship's necklace, had lunch at Robertson's and then went to see our property."

"But, Daisy said you said you and Mr. Carson were married."

Elsie bit her bottom lip before confirming, "We are married."

Anna searched her face, "Were you…were you married before today?"

Mrs. Hughes took a moment to consider how to answer the question. It could not be denied that she and the young woman shared a special bond, but given the lateness of the hour and the favor she wished to ask, she decided to withhold the specific details. "Mr. Carson and I will explain things in the morning. I will just say that we exchanged vows and rings and he is now my husband."

"All right, Mrs….Carson." Anna smiled warmly, deciding it best not to press Elsie for more information.

"I know you are eager to get home to Mr. Bates, Anna, but would you mind doing me a rather large favor?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes, how may I be of help?"

"I don't wish to embarrass you, but would you mind going to my room and fetching the night dress and dressing gown that are hanging on the back of my door, as well as my hair brush?" Dipping her hand in her skirt pocket, she produced two keys, slipping them into Anna's hand as she added, "And would you take them to the Gold Room in the far northwest corner of the house? I think you know which room I mean."

Anna suddenly flashed on the beautiful room where she and Mr. Bates had spent the night of their wedding and immediately knew why Elsie had asked the favor of her; the housekeeper had known the newlyweds had shared the room all those years before. She nodded, a smile of recognition on her lips. "I would be happy to, Mrs. Carson. Is there anything else?"

"No, but thank you, Anna. Truly. I know it is quite an imposition."

"Not at all. It is my pleasure, and congratulations. I can't imagine anything more wonderful."

Elsie pulled the young woman into an embrace, "Thank you, Anna."

Elsie took a deep breath as she watched Anna disappear down the dark corridor and into the stairwell that led to the servant's quarters. A new surge of nerves overtook her as she considered the implications of Anna knowing of their wedding night plans. She had no doubt of the young woman's discretion, but a third party knowing made the impending event all the more real.

Charles had moved to the chair closest to the door as he waited for his wife to return. He couldn't make out any of their whispered exchange, but the smile on Elsie's face reassured him that the exchange with Anna had been quite successful.

"Is Anna all right?"

Elsie sighed happily as she took the seat across from him. "She is. I will let you in on a little secret."

Charles grinned at the prospect.

"Do you remember the house maid Jane who was here around the time of the Spanish flu?"

Charles nodded, his face falling as he remembered many other details from the grim period.

"Just before Jane left our employ, Lady Mary had her prepare the Gold Room for Anna and Mr. Bates to share on their wedding night."

Charles fought his instinct to scowl as he realized the reaction would make him quite a hypocrite, asking instead, "And you know about this how?"

"Jane was a very good person. She came to me and let me know of the plans and said she would take full responsibility if you were to find out."

"And you made no objection I take it?"

Elsie smiled, "I did not. And I wouldn't have let Jane take the blame, either. I was prepared to tell you it was my idea."

"Once a plotter, always a plotter."

Elsie laughed, "And thank goodness I am, otherwise, I would never have had the nerve to ask Anna to take my things to the Gold Room just now."

Charles couldn't hide his pleasure at his wife's surprising move a large smile filling his face as he glanced down at his pocket watch. "Eleven-twenty. It has been an hour, Mrs. Carson. I suppose it would be safe for me to slip up to my room now?"

Elsie's stomach gave a flip, but the blissful smile on her handsome husband's face boosted her confidence. "Shall we meet in ten minutes? That should give Anna enough time to avoid having to face either of us."

Charles nodded in agreement and took a few tentative steps towards the door before turning back to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I am sure, Charles. I have never been surer of anything in my life."


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, Christmas angels...here is the wedding night. I have a line break which notates an elevation in the steam. It really isn't full on M, but if you _really_ dislike more mature descriptions, you should stop at the line break. Special and heartfelt thanks to klswhite for so kindly beta-ing this puppy- such a doll and sweet friend.**

* * *

Anna had done far more than merely deliver Elsie's clothes and hair brush to the Gold Room. The young woman had managed to gather more than twenty candlesticks which she had placed in groupings around the room, providing a warm glow that greeted the bride as she quietly opened the door to the room furthest away from any of the inhabited bedrooms in the house.

Elsie allowed herself to take in the room for a moment before removing her dress; her heart thumping wildly against her wrist as her hands nimbly made their way down the invisible seam. She reached down to her shoes and suddenly remembered the silver sixpence that rested underneath her right foot. Slipping off her pump, she retrieved the small coin, setting it on the nightstand where she would be sure to see it in the morning. Having taken off her other shoe, she set to the quick removal of her corset, shift, stockings and stays, never taking her eyes from the door where Charles would appear any minute.

Lifting her night dress over her head, she noticed Lady Crawley's pendant hanging just above her breast bone, having forgotten tucking the sapphire inside her dress as she and Charles returned to the house. Lifting her hands to the back of the neck, she stopped short of unclasping the necklace as her own words came back to her. "A proper bride," she whispered before moving her hands past her neck and up to her hair as she crossed to the vanity where she began to remove the pins that held her various loops and twists in place. Her hand coming to rest on the tortoise shell comb Mr. Bremmer had so sweetly given to be her something new, she gingerly pulled it from her tresses, setting it on the side of the vanity opposite the pins. Her hair now free of all restraints, she ran the brush through her long hair until it lay in silky, smooth ringlets. Arranging her hair in a loose French braid down to her neck, she used the comb to gather the thick collection of wavy locks that remained.

She slipped into the en suite and used a spare hand towel to quickly clean herself, smiling as she recalled her mother referring to this form of bathing as a "jaybird bath." It was her practice as housekeeper to make sure all of the lavatories were stocked with an extra tooth brush and powder, and she felt quite proud that her forethought would provide such an unexpected service. Having retrieved the small wooden brush and box of powder from under the sink, she had almost finished cleaning her teeth when she heard the door open. The events of the day, the whisky and the anticipation of the night ahead suddenly caught up with her and she was forced to lean against the sink as her head began to swim.

Charles was overwhelmed at the romantic sight that greeted him as he opened the door. The room was pleasantly warm and softly lit by the collection of candles. He noticed a pool of light coming from the bathroom door. Noticing the door stood ajar, he gently knocked, softly calling out, "Elsie?"

She peeked around the door frame, her toothbrush in her mouth. She was relieved to see he had changed into his pajamas and dressing gown in his own room, while over his arm hung a pair of pants, a fresh shirt, and two folded garments she assumed to be a vest and shorts.

"I'll just hang these on the back of the chair."

She smiled as she noticed his shiny black shoes sticking out from his pajama pant cuffs. Charles Carson: ever efficient, ever prepared.

"Anna did a lovely job on the room, didn't she?"

Charles turned to find Elsie toothbrush-less, a sweet, but nervous smile on her face. "She certainly did. It is quite lovely."

Clothes distributed to the chair and ablutions complete, the couple suddenly found themselves staring at one another in the candlelight. An uncomfortable silence filled the room before each suddenly spoke at the same time.

"Charles, I have never…/Elsie, I am not…"

They laughed at the awkwardness of the moment.

Charles took a few steps towards her, "You go ahead."

"No, no, you."

They soon found themselves back in an uncomfortable silence.

Charles inhaled deeply through his nose, "This is ridiculous." He reached over and tenderly grasped her hand, "I think you were going to say you had never done this before?"

Elsie nodded, grateful the topic was now out in the open.

"I was going to say I am not very experienced with this sort of thing."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand. "I think I am rather relieved that we are on the same footing, Mr. Carson."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss before leading her to the bed. "I know I want to hold you. Would it be all right if we start there?"

Elsie let out a teary laugh, "That would be wonderful."

Having slipped out of her dressing gown, Elsie slid under the sheet and counterpane as Charles removed his shoes and socks. "Do you suppose I should put out some of the candles?"

Elsie nodded as Charles used a silver snuffer to extinguish all but five candles that sat on the mantle opposite the bed. "Is that all right?"

"Perfect." Elsie pulled back the blankets and smoothed the bottom sheet as Charles made his way back to the bed.

Sliding under the cool sheets, Charles noticed Elsie moving her feet against the sheet in an effort to create friction. "Do you have cold feet, Elsie?"

She laughed at the double entendre he certainly hadn't intended to make. "They were, but they are warming up." She instinctively moved down under the covers and turned onto her side so her back was to Charles' front.

He moved further down in the bed to compensate for the difference in height. Not wanting to startle her, he turned on his side, gently placing his hand over her hand, leaving a sizable gap between their bodies.

Elsie smiled to herself as she was reminded of what a gentleman Charles Carson truly was. Wrapping her hand around his, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, "I thought my husband was going to hold me?"

Feeling her gentle pull of his arm around her waist, Charles followed her lead by pulling her back against his chest, his knees sliding behind hers so that her bum rested in his lap. An unseen smile broke across each of their faces as they simultaneously experienced a new level of intimacy.

While she adored the feel of his solid, warm and comforting body against hers, Elsie wondered if this was as far as they would go tonight. She allowed herself to nestle against Charles' chest knowing whether they went further in their physical exploration or remained in this position all night, she felt loved and wanted which was all she had ever desired.

* * *

Her sense of contentment was interrupted by Charles' hand sliding under the sleeve of her gown, his warm fingertips stroking the delicate skin of the inside of her arm. Elsie held her breath as a sudden tightening issued through her center. His gentle caresses were soon accompanied by the light brush of his lips across her earlobe and down her neck, to which she responded by shifting against his lap; the gentle sigh in her ear confirming her reaction was well received.

Instinct was all either of them had to go by as they alternated touches and pressure. Elsie's hands seemed independent of her minds as she reached behind her, her fingers sliding up Charles' thigh, grabbing the material of his pants in an effort to pull his lower body closer.

Charles explored the curve of her waist, pushing up her gown little by little as his fingers moved to her rib cage, daring to brush along the outside curve of her breast. As Elsie suddenly slid her hand behind his thigh, pushing herself against him, his hand slipped over her breast, her hard, taught nipple tracing the nerves down the center of his palm so that his whole body erupted with sensation.

Spurred on by his tender, yet effective touches, she momentarily lifted his hand, rolling over to find her husband looking at her with an intensity both foreign and thrilling. Claiming his lips, she returned his hand to her breast before unbuttoning his pajamas. His broad chest bared, she explored the warm plain of his torso, her palm ghosting gently over the pale soft skin of his neck down to gentle curve under his ribs.

Their explorations continued for several minutes, Elsie's hand sliding over Charles' bottom as he reached around and pressed his hand against her lower back, pulling her hips in alignment with his own. His hand slid down the side of her hip allowing him to learn she wore nothing under her gown.

Grinning, he leaned his head back to look at her, "Elsie Carson, are you not wearing any knickers?"

She smiled as ran her hand over his bum, "The more important question, Charles Carson, is why you are."

Their playful exchange brought on a deeper level of intimacy. Taking her banter as a cue, Charles moved his hand to her bare thigh, his fingers trailing up her skin towards her waist. Elsie stopped moving, her eyes closing as she took a sharp breath as Charles maintained a steady gaze on her face as his fingers gradually moved closer and closer to the inside of her thighs. A sudden grimace on her face caused him to stop short of sliding his fingers into her moist, warm core. "Do you want to stop?"

She opened her eyes to be met with a genuine look of concern on her husband's face. "I…no." Taking his hand, she placed it on the hem of her gown and then moved her hand to the waist of his pants, "No. No, I don't want to stop."


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy missed the sound of the opening back door, her attention fixed on filling the large pot in which the servant' s breakfast of porridge would be prepared with water . Anna's tap on her shoulder was a complete surprise, causing the young to squeal and slosh a fair amount of water on the front of her apron.

"I'm sorry, Anna! You gave me a fright. Why are you here so early?"

"I didn't mean to startle you," Anna apologized with a kind smile as she handed Daisy a towel. "Have you seen Mr. Carson or Mrs…Hughes yet?" She decided it best to use the housekeeper's maiden name until she was sure both the family and staff had been told of the marriage by the couple themselves.

"No sign of either of them. I don't know if they slept in their own rooms…" Daisy phrased her words as to indirectly ask Anna if she knew whether the couple had spent the night together or apart. Her attempt, however, was met with a slight scold.

"Where they slept is their business, Daisy, and I would hope after last night's experience, you are being mindful about what you say and to whom."

"Sorry. I won't say anything to anyone. I promise. "

Anna nodded with a grin, "Very well. I will see you in a bit." The lady's maid left the scullery en route to the servants' staircase, a spring in her step.

* * *

The corridors of the second floor were quiet and empty as Anna quickly made her way towards the rarely used wing that housed the Gold Room. She hadn't been asked, but decided to take it upon herself to make sure the Carsons were awake early enough to vacate the premises before any of the family were up. Slowing her gait, she continued on tiptoe as she came with a few feet of the door she had unlocked only six and half hours before. Lowering into a crouch, she placed her ear against the key hole in an effort to detect if the room was still occupied, holding her breath as she heard the sound of bed springs under strain. She placed her hand on the knob in preparation of pulling herself upright, but the familiar voice of the housekeeper pleasurably moaning caught her off guard and she suddenly found herself on her bottom, her hands and feet scrambling to move her body away from the door. Having crawled a few feet back, she threw her hand over her mouth, at first shocked and then tickled by what she could only assume was an early morning romp between the newlyweds.

An embarrassed, but amused smile on her pretty face, Anna quickly climbed to her feet and made another survey of the corridors to make sure no one was up and about. Quite certain the couple had no need for a wake up call, she made her way back downstairs, fighting to keep a straight face as she joined the members of staff that had straggled in for the beginning of their day.

* * *

Elsie Carson's head fell back against the pillow as she gasped in an effort to catch her breath, her husband letting out a low groan as he lowered himself beside her, wiping a light sheen of perspiration from his brow. Having reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, he looked back at her and offered a rumbled, "Good morning, wife."

Elsie turned her flushed face towards him, smiling at the sight of his mussed hair and similarly pink face. "Good morning, husband." She tucked her chin against her chest and lowered her eyes as she recalled the activity only moments before that had led to their current states. It had taken little more than a brush of Charles' warm hand down her bare back to inspire Elsie to turn over and wrap her entire body around his. Heated kisses and gentle touches inspired by what each remembered giving pleasure to the other the night before were exchanged until Charles felt compelled to move so that he hovered over Elsie, his body locking with hers in a way both comforting in its familiarity, while also thrilling and exquisite in its intensity.

Studying the deep blue eyes and porcelain complexion of his new bride, Charles Carson knew he had seen many beautiful things in his life, but there wasn't a painting in the National Gallery or a jewel in the Tower that could compare to the smiling woman next to him.

"I don't think I could stop smiling if I tried." Elsie admitted before biting her bottom lip; a futile effort as the corners of her mouth refused to shift into anything but a grin.

"I know what you mean." Charles gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead before pushing himself up into an upright position. Fetching his time piece from the nightstand, he threw his legs over the side of the bed. "As much as I wish we could stay like this all day, we must get moving. The servants are certainly up and about."

While her naked husband casually climbed out of bed, Elsie glanced at the bedside lamp, cursing its efficiency at lighting the room. She knew Charles had seen her bare breasts in the candlelight as he pulled her gown over her head the night before, but the rest of her body had been hidden in the dark recesses of their blankets. While she trusted him implicitly, she couldn't bring herself to reveal the full body which up until only the last few hours she alone had known so intimately. She was looking down at the sheet that was tightly drawn under her arms when Charles spoke to her from across the room, "I will turn around if you would like, Elsie."

She blushed, but felt her heart swell at his thoughtful offer. "I know it is silly, but no one has ever…"

Charles turned his back to her, pulling up his shorts as he interrupted, "I understand and I won't turn around until you tell me it is all right, but I want you to know I think you are beautiful whatever your state of dress."

"I love you, Charles Carson."

Her words surprised him, but he fought the urge to look at her, only turning his head slightly as he responded in kind, "I love you, too."

Slipping from under the sheet, Elsie crossed to the small vanity and picked up her dressing gown. She had slipped one arm into the robe when she turned to look at her husband, his back straight and strong as he pulled his vest over his head. Taking a deep breath, she removed her arm from the robe, draping it over the end of the bed as she crossed the room to where Charles stood. Slipping her hand under the white cotton that now covered his back, she whispered, "You can turn around now."

Rotating his head towards the sound of her voice, his sweet smile shifted swiftly to surprise, followed by appreciative pleasure as he took in the vision that was his wife, her petite frame all curves and creamy skin, the sapphire pendant her only ornament. Overwhelmed by her show of faith in his love, Charles could only manage a whispered, "Beautiful."

Elsie closed her eyes, a relieved sigh escaping her smiling lips as her husband pulled her into a warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be the last post until Monday, but wanted to get it up and out before the end of the day. Not that I didn't know it already, but you guys are the kindest, most generous group. So, so appreciate all the kindness and support XOXO**

* * *

Once again dressed, the newlyweds shared a quick kiss before Elsie turned the lock in the door and ducked into the corridor to make her way to the back stairwell. Charles was to wait five minutes before taking the same route to his own room to shave and slip into his mourning coat.

With only a minute of his wait left, Charles was reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp when the small silver sixpence caught his eye. Picking up the coin, he gave it a quick kiss before placing it in his pocket, smiling as his thoughts drifted back to the previous day's trip to the bank.

The young clerk had given him an odd look when he had asked to exchange his dull sixpence for the shiniest one the man had in his drawer. He sighed happily as he remembered informing the man with no hesitation, "It's for my bride."

Switching off the light, he closed his eyes and said a brief prayer of thanks before setting off to face what would prove to be an unusual day.

* * *

Mrs. Patmore had managed to burn six slices of toast and drop a brand new jar of strawberry preserves, while Daisy had let porridge burn on the bottom of the pot; each woman spending far more time watching for the arrival of the butler and housekeeper than concentrating on their tasks.

"We'll burn the kitchen down if they don't show up soon," the ginger cook whispered to her assistant as she waited for one of the scullery maids to return with a broom and a dustpan to take care of the broken glass and sticky preserves.

"You don't think Mrs…she will make a scene in front of the other servants, do you, Mrs. Patmore?"

"No," the little woman shook her head, "but I would almost rather her yell than give me the silent treatment." The words had barely left her mouth when Elsie suddenly appeared in the corridor, not even turning her head towards the kitchen as she made her way to her sitting room.

Mrs. Patmore froze for a moment before wiping her hands on her apron skirt. "Make the tea,please, Daisy. I'll be back."

Daisy's eyes widened as she watched the small woman take off towards the sitting room. Scampering towards the stove, she quickly lit the fire under the kettle before moving in the direction of the corridor, only to be stopped in her tracks by the deep voice of Charles Carson.

"It appears someone had an accident, Daisy." The butler stood next to the supply chart, his hands clasped behind his back as he observed the rather violent display the dropped jar of strawberry preserves had created.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson," Daisy squeaked, "Janet is fetching the broom. It was an accident."

"As long as no one is hurt. And where is Mrs. Patmore this morning?"

Daisy swallowed hard before pointing in the direction of the sitting room.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Charles Carson considered the information for a moment before crossing to where the young cook stood. With a hint of a smile, he gently informed her, "I believe you and I both have plenty of things with which to occupy ourselves, Daisy."

"Yes, Mr. Carson."

Charles took a tentative step towards his pantry before turning back to her with a whispered, "But if you hear shouting or crying, please come and fetch me at once."

Daisy's eyes grew large, but she managed to offer him a nod before he set off.

* * *

The door to the sitting room was closed when Beryl Patmore approached it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she raised her hand, but her knock was preempted by Elsie Hughes Carson's opening of the door. Standing erect and emotionless, the housekeeper greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Patmore."

"Good morning, Mrs. Hu-errr…" Mrs. Patmore voice died away to a sigh as she realized she wasn't sure how to address the woman she had known for more than twenty years.

"Would you like to come in?" Elsie's voice wasn't unkind, but it was far from warm as she stepped back to make room for Mrs. Patmore to enter the room. Closing the door gently, but securely, she motioned for the cook to take a seat at the small table over which they had experienced many moments, some joyful, some sorrowful, but always shared as friends.

"I appreciate that you are willing to speak with me this morning." Receiving only a nod from Elsie, Mrs. Patmore's eyes fell to where the housekeeper's hands were folded on the table, a gold band gleaming on her left ring finger. Reaching across the table, she gently laid her hand on top of Elsie's. "I am truly sorry for speaking out of turn last night. I had no right." The little cook's voice shook with emotion as she looked up into the glistening eyes of her friend. "You have always been a wonderful friend to me and you deserved more respect than I showed you."

Elsie's bottom lip jutted it out as she fought to hold back tears. "All the way home from the property I was so excited to get back and tell you before anyone else."

The little woman could no longer contain herself, shaking and erupting into a mass of tears as she wailed, "I'm sorry!" rising from the table and moving around to wrap her arms around her friend. "You have to know how happy I am for you! You have to know!" Her words were barely intelligible as she bawled, resting her head against Elsie's, gently rocking them to and fro. "I have wished this for you for so long."

"I know you have. It's all right. It's all right. I shouldn't have been so sharp with you." Elsie patted Mrs. Patmore's arm as she sobbed against the shoulder that had provided her comfort all those years before.

"No, no! I deserved it and so did Daisy."

Their teary reconciliation continued as Elsie stood up so they could exchange a proper hug.

The commotion of the crying women occurring so near the sitting room door, both Charles and Daisy could hear it from their respective positions, each having hovered as close to the corridor as possible. Daisy gave him a worried look as they met in front of the wooden barrier that separated them from the noise.

"They are crying." Charles stated the obvious, as Daisy quickly nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to go in, Mr. Carson?"

Mustering his courage, Charles shook his head, "No. I will see to them. Go ahead and begin the breakfast service."

Daisy kept watch over her shoulder as she made her way back towards the stove, her view of the sitting room blocked by the broad back of the butler as he quickly opened and the shut the door behind him.

* * *

The sight of two weeping women would normally make Charles Carson want to run for the hills, but this particularly tearful pairing warmed his heart as he took in the smiles through which they cried.

"It appears you have made up."

The women sprang apart at the sound of the butler's deep voice, so caught up in their demonstrations of apology and forgiveness they hadn't heard him come into the room.

Elsie smiled as she fished a handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped her eyes, "Of course we have. That's what friends do."

Mrs. Patmore gave her a grateful smile as she used her apron skirt to rub her damp cheeks and nose. "I didn't get to say it properly last night, but congratulations to you both. I am so pleased for you…"

Mrs. Patmore was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Anna sticking her head inside, her voice quiet and apologetic, "Sorry to interrupt, but the bells will be ringing soon, Mr. Carson."

"Of course. Thank you, Anna."

"You go on and get them started. We will be out directly." Elsie assured him as she squeezed his hand, fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Very well." He smiled warmly before adding, "I suppose we shouldn't say anything to the staff until we have talked to his Lordship?"

His wife quickly agreed, "I think that best."

"But they will see your rings." Mrs. Patmore nodded her heads toward their clasped hands.

Elsie was surprised by Charles quick answer. "If they notice them, they notice them. They can simply add it to their list of scuttlebutt." He gave the women a polite, but firm nod before slipping into the corridor.

"I think marriage suits, Mr. Carson."

"I think you are right."

"When the time comes, Mrs. Carson," both women grinned at Mrs. Patmore's use of the new moniker, "I would love to hear how all this came about, but for now I only wish to know how happy you are."

Elsie Carson beamed, her smile bright and blissful, "There aren't words, Mrs. Patmore. There aren't words."


	8. Chapter 8

**Later that same day...**

Upon approaching the entrance to the servant's hall, Charles Carson found the commotion that preceded his arrival unusually subdued. The staff greeted him with the customary standing at attention, but he found only Anna, Mr. Bates, and a confused Mr. Molesley looking in his direction as all other eyes remained fixed on the table in front of them.

"Good morning, everyone." Sitting, he waited for the quiet assembly to take their seats before continuing, "I would like to start the day by expressing my appreciation for your diligence during both my and Mrs. Hughes' absences yesterday. The house still stands and I have not been made aware of any misbehavior, which makes me most pleased." His message of thanks was accompanied by a kind smile that went unappreciated as the collected gaze of the room remained lowered. Unsure of any means of lightening the mood, he was relieved to see Daisy lingering just outside the entrance to the room. "If you would please start the breakfast service, Daisy."

With a quick nod, the young cook's assistant backed into the kitchen returning immediately with a tureen of porridge, followed by scullery maids Janet and Lois bearing platters of bacon and scrambled eggs.

The scraping of service pieces against crockery were the only noises that filled the air until Mr. Bates suddenly spoke, "I take it you and Mrs. Hughes had a pleasant day, Mr. Carson?"

All eyes were suddenly on the butler.

"We had a very nice day, thank you very much, Mr. Bates."

Anna perpetuated the break in silence by asking, "You visited your new property, didn't you, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Anna. We did. The workers finished the painting while we were there…"

"And they have done a wonderful job." Elsie's sudden appearance at the door created a cacophony of chairs scraping against the floor and tea cups clanging against their saucers as the staff rose in response. She moved to her seat, managing a quick, unseen brush of Charles' knee with her own before she continued, "I look forward to showing Mrs. Patmore our sunny yellow kitchen."

The use of the word "our," while correct in so far as the two owning the property jointly, ignited a rash of knowing looks among the staff. A silence settled over the room as all eyes shifted to Elsie's pouring of tea first for Charles and then herself, a nudging of elbows and light kicking of feet spreading among the table as the gold bands on both the housekeeper and butler's hands were spied.

"Did you visit any particular shops while you were out and about?" The question unsurprisingly came from a smirking Thomas.

"We did, Mr. Barrow, but, if you don't mind, we will wait until luncheon to discuss our trip in more detail. Now, if everyone will tuck in, I believe the bells will begin to sound shortly."

Elsie bit the side of her mouth to quell the wide smile that threatened to break as Thomas' face fell in return for Charles' masterful halt of his probe. She allowed herself a quick look down the table as hushed conversations began to issue, her calm, but authoritative countenance deflecting the curious stares of maids and houseboys. Her eyes finally came to rest on Andy which inspired her to give Charles' a gentle nudge under the table, nodding her head in the direction of the worried looking second footman.

"I think one of us should have a word with him," she whispered.

Charles nodded in agreement, "I'll pull him aside as soon as the bells begin to ring. We can't have him residing over breakfast looking like he is on his way to the gallows."

"Very good, husband." she whispered as she dropped her left hand into her lap. She smiled and blushed as she felt Charles hand quickly find hers, his fingers gently stroking her wedding ring.

* * *

Standing a few feet away from the passage into the servants' hall, Daisy watched the exchange of gentle smiles and tender glances between the housekeeper and butler, their behavior stirring a longing within her which inspired a quick look towards Andy. The young man was pale, his eyes rimmed with dark circles that made it quite evident he hadn't slept since revealing the secret engagement of his superiors.

Wanting to offer him a reprieve from the company of the others, Daisy slipped around the table and asked him to help her retrieve something from the smokehouse. Once safely outdoors, she confided, "I don't really need anything, but you looked like you could use some fresh air. "

Andy gave her a sad, but appreciative smile, "That was kind of you."

"You're worried Mr. Carson is going to give you a tongue lashing?" Daisy asked as she timidly patted his arm.

Andy nodded, "A tongue lashing and no reference."

Daisy gave him a kind smile, "He might say something, but I don't think he will ask you to leave, Andy. Mrs. Patmore told him you were the one that told us…"

Andy's eyes bulged as his pale skin went from cream to stark white, "She did?"

"She did, but she also told him you had kept what you heard to yourself since Christmas and that you thought we all knew. He knows you weren't spreading gossip."

"I hope you're right…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Elsie at the backdoor. Her voice was gentle as she called out, "Andy, Mr. Carson would like a word before you go upstairs for breakfast."

Daisy squeezed his hand as he turned towards the door. His solemn return to the house was momentarily halted by the housekeeper who gave him a small, but warm smile. "It will be all right, lad."

His cheeks reddened, but he managed to return her smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

Andy was safely inside when Elsie turned back to the young woman in the courtyard, "I think we might have a little talk, Daisy…"

Daisy's stomach did a flip flop as the housekeeper crossed the her.

"As I am certain you observed, Mrs. Patmore and I have made up after our _scene_ last night."

Daisy nodded eagerly, "Yes, and I am very glad, Mrs…." Daisy's eyes drifted to Elsie's left hand. "…Carson."

Elsie couldn't help but smile, "And I am certain you have learned a lesson from all of this?"

"I have, Mrs. Carson. Two lessons actually."

"Two?" The older woman gave her a curious look.

Daisy took a deep breath as she explained, "I shouldn't talk about anyone behind their back, especially those who have been as good to me as you and Mr. Carson."

"Good. And what is the other thing?"

Daisy blushed, "And that I should stay with my studies for now because I have my whole life to find a sweetheart."

Elsie couldn't help but smile tenderly, wrapping her arm around Daisy's shoulders as they began to walk back towards the house. "That you do, Daisy. And it will be worth whatever the wait to find the right sweetheart, believe me."

_OOO_

Andy found Charles sitting at his desk, the wine ledger occupying the older man's attention.

"You wished to see me, Mr. Carson?"

Charles looked up and nodded, motioning for Andy to close the door. "I understand you let a certain cat out of a particular bag last night, Andy."

The young man's face once again lost its color. "I am afraid I did say something out of turn, Mr. Carson, and I am terribly sorry that I did."

"I see. It is true that Mrs. Hughes and I would have liked to have informed the staff of our engagement in our own way and time, however, I was assured by Mrs. Patmore that you thought everyone already knew."

Andy nodded vigorously, "I did, Mr. Carson. I would never had said anything otherwise."

Standing up from his chair, Charles put the young man out of his misery. "Very well. We will say no more on the matter."

"Thank you, Mr. Carson." Andy was almost to the door when the low voice of the butler called him back to attention.

"Oh, and Andy?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson?"

"One of the most important qualities a good servant can have is discretion. It is a merit that Mr. Barrow has yet to acquire. I urge you to keep both of those facts in mind in the future. Now, let us make our way upstairs."

His complexion now regaining a lively color, Andy smiled gratefully as Mr. Carson patted him on the back before the two men passed into the corridor to begin their day of service.

* * *

**Planning on posting the next (and most likely last) chapter later today. Have I mentioned how utterly brilliant and gorgeous you all are? Well, you are. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! I have been so touched/pleased/honored by the kind reviews and sweet words you glorious people have offered regarding this story and its predecessor. You are so incredibly appreciated and I am so pleased to have this forum that allows me to revel in all the fantastic stories you guys share. xo-**

* * *

Two sets of eyes peeked out from behind the hidden door that was located just past the main staircase of the house, their focus on the recessed doorway of the library.

"It's been ten minutes since Mrs. Carson and her Ladyship went in, Mrs. Patmore." Daisy informed the floating ginger head above her.

Charles had been in the library with Lord Grantham for five minutes when the bell had been rung to summon Mr. Molesley. Following his orders, the first footman retrieved both Lady Grantham and Elsie to join the men. Neither Mrs. Patmore, nor Daisy had taken their eyes away from the door in the time that has passed.

The cooks' views were suddenly obscured as Anna came around the corner from the staircase. "Any news?"

"Not a peep since Mrs. Carson and her Ladyship went in ten minutes ago." Mrs. Patmore quickly informed her.

Anna shook her head at the two, "You think we all might have learned our lesson after last night, but here we are practically spying on them."

"Only because we care, Anna." Mrs. Patmore insisted. The sudden appearance of Mr. Molesley from the green baize door caused Daisy to squeak and pull the door shut quickly.

Anna laughed as she pulled the door open. "It's only Mr. Molesley. I had best get on. Just don't get caught, you two." She gave the women a cheeky grin as she made her way towards the other end of the house, only to be stopped by the flustered first footman.

"Anna, would you mind getting Lady Mary? She and Lady Edith are wanted in the library."

"Of course, Mr. Molesley, and I think Lady Edith is on the East Terrace with the children."

Enduring another nail biting five minutes after the arrival of the Crawley daughters, Mrs. Patmore was about to send Daisy back to the kitchen when Charles and Elsie appeared in the foyer. Squinting and straining their necks, the twosome hiding behind the door couldn't make out the expressions on the housekeeper and butler's faces.

"She isn't crying and his face isn't red. I can tell that much," Mrs. Patmore whispered.

It wasn't until the couple embraced after stepping into the shadows of the passageway outside the dining room that the two women were able to breathe a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, however, as Daisy almost shut Mrs. Patmore's hand in the door as Lady Edith and Lady Mary emerged from the library.

"And don't forget you owe me five pounds, Edith." Lady Mary warned her sister.

"We made that wager when we were teenagers, Mary."

"Don't be a spoiled sport. I told you they would end up together, so pay up."

"Oh, very well. But I still say with Dickie Merton off her dance card, Isobel will end up with Dr. Clarkson."

"And if that happens you will get your five back, but for now I expect remuneration at dinner." Lady Mary had the last word as she made her way up the grand staircase.

Having overheard the exchange between the two women, the cooks had a giggle as they made their way back to the kitchen to continue with the luncheon preparation.

The banter of the Crawley sisters didn't go unheard by the subjects of their wager. Elsie's eyes had grown wide, a surprised smile on her face, while Charles turned red as they learned they had been fodder for a childish bet between the two young women.

Elsie tried to relieve his embarrassment with humor by admitting, "I for one hope Lady Edith gets her fiver back. I think they would make a lovely couple."

Charles rolled his eyes as he pulled her into the empty dining room, happily closing the door to allow them a moment of privacy. "So, are you happy with the result?" He pulled her into his arms, a bright smile on his face.

Taking his face in her hands, she gushed, "Beyond happy, Mr. Carson."

* * *

Following the breakfast service, Elsie and Charles had retreated to her sitting room to discuss what they thought might be the result of Charles' impending meeting with his Lordship. In an effort to spare his pride, Elsie did her best to hide her surprise at Charles' impressive research and calculations regarding their property. If his speculations proved out and they lived quite frugally, they would be able to support not only themselves, but continue to pay for Becky's care in the event Lord Grantham saw fit to fire them on the spot. Neither thought this would be the case, but it was still reassuring to know their first year as a married couple wouldn't be spent in the workhouse.

Charles, in turn, was impressed with the plan Elsie had devised regarding their future in the house. They agreed to present his Lordship with an offer to stay in their positions for the next ten months, both spending the first month of the season with the family in London, with their successors remaining in charge for the remainder of the season; Elsie and Charles would return to Downton to make a master inventory of the house. The remaining summer and fall months would be used to implement a shift of duties, as well as train any staff that would be needed. This transition period would include the Carson's working at reduced salaries, but afford them more time away from Downton to focus on their business. If things went to plan, they would be spending their first Christmas as a married couple in their own home.

Upon meeting with Lord Grantham, Charles was amazed at his employer's calm demeanor as he was informed that the butler and housekeeper were now man and wife. A warm handshake and smile accompanied his Lordship's sincere congratulations and he insisted they call Elsie and Lady Grantham in to join them to discuss the future.

Elsie found Lady Grantham's delight unexpected and quite touching, as the woman took both Elsie's hands in her own and wished them every happiness.

As the quartet began to discuss the semantics of the household's future, it soon became apparent that Charles and Elsie hadn't been the only couple discussing how their retirement should be handled. Much to Lady Grantham's pleasure, her husband had invited her to spend the previous afternoon with him discussing how best to deal such a drastic change in staffing if the trip to the jewelers did indeed have the effect she hoped it would. It was decided that if the newlyweds chose to stay on in their current positions, they were welcome to move in to the Gold Room as it was never used when they had guests in the house. Its location would provide them easy access to a corridor leading to the servant's quarters, as well as privacy from the family's quarters. Their offer on the table, Lord and Lady Grantham listened intently as Charles and Elsie made their own.

While quite happy with Elsie's plan, the Crawley's did insist on one condition: they would not agree to the decrease in salary after the end of the Season. If they were to consent to the plan, the regular remunerations would be paid, and not only that, but the same amount would continue to be issued monthly for the following five years in lieu of the cottages owed each of them upon retirement. The money could be used to supplement their business, or if that wasn't necessary, it could be invested to accrue interest off which they could live the rest of their lives.

Overwhelmed, Charles and Elsie gratefully accepted the condition as Lady Grantham rang the bell to have her daughters called to be informed of the wonderful news.

To Charles and Elsie's relief, not a single member of the Crawley family asked about how or where the Carson's had married the day before. Assuming a special license had been secured and the ceremony held at the Ripon Registrar's office, the women politely complimented Elsie's simple ring as Charles assured them there would be a church ceremony as soon as he could arrange it with Mr. Travis.

Lord Grantham and Charles began to discuss the pros and cons of promoting Mr. Barrow to butler as Lady Edith and her mother stepped aside to discuss another matter, leaving Elsie alone with Lady Mary and one of her patented cool smiles. Having witnessed the grin accompany everything from a comforting kindness to a vitriolic admonishment, she held her breath as the young woman began to speak.

"I hope you know how happy we all are for you, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie allowed herself to exhale, "Thank you, milady."

"Would you mind if I ask you a question, Mrs. Carson?"

"I hope I have an answer for you, milady."

With a lift of her chin, Lady Mary quietly asked, "When Mr. Carson was going to leave Downton to go to Haxby with me; did you ask him not to go?"

The question caught Elsie off-guard, but she offered an honest answer. "No, I did not, milady."

Lady Mary paused as she considered the answer. "Did he ask if you would miss him?"

Elsie swallowed hard before answering, "He did."

"And what did you tell him, if you don't mind my asking?"

Elsie did in fact mind. These were personal questions and she wasn't quite sure what goal Lady Mary had in mind by asking them, but not wishing to make the encounter anymore awkward, she admitted, "I told him I would miss him. And I would have. Greatly."

Lady Mary's smile warmed slightly as she informed the housekeeper, "He didn't change his mind about Haxby because of Mr. Carlisle's offer to Anna. He changed his mind because of you."

Elsie stared blankly as she listened to the young woman's unexpected words.

"He loves Downton. We all know that, and he loves me. I have known that for a very long time, but he has been _in love_ with you since you came here, Mrs. Carson. You, Downton, me. You have always been first in his heart and I have been third. As it should be."

Elsie found herself quite speechless as the young woman turned away to join her sister and her mother.

* * *

Elsie wasn't sure if the staff was happy for them or simply relieved that the matter had finally been addressed, but polite congratulations and handshakes were offered them upon Charles' announcement over the staff luncheon. Mrs. Patmore threatened to ruin the icing with her tears as she presented the couple with a beautifully decorated cake to celebrate the news. Wine was saved to have after the dinner service, allowing the staff a merry end to a most unusual day.

Charles still downstairs attending to the family's after dinner drinks, Andy and Mr. Molesley delivered the majority of Charles and Elsie's things to the Gold Room as Elsie changed the bed linens, consciously keeping her blushing face turned away from the men as she reflected on the activities of the previous night. Waiting for Charles to join her, she relit the candles Anna had provided the night before and allowed herself a bath in their new en suite. She had just slipped into her night gown as Charles made his way into their room.

"Did you think we would be back here so soon?" Elsie grinned up at him as he pulled her into an embrace.

"No…well, not by invitation, anyway. Mmmm…you smell sweet." Charles pulled her close as Elsie wrapped her arms around him, her hands caressing his strong back. Charles let his head rest against the top of hers as he spoke. "Earlier today, when we were in the library, I noticed you having quite a talk with Lady Mary. What did she have to say?"

Leaning back, Elsie looked up into the kind eyes of her handsome husband, "She just told me something I already knew."

"Which is?"

She smiled knowingly as she answered, "That I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Pulling her tightly to him, her husband asked, "And what, pray tell, makes you the luckiest woman in the world?"

She rested her head against his chest, her bliss evident in her whispered words: "I am married to you."


End file.
